Hacky Zak
Hacky Zak is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Donuteria. Flipdeck Info A few summers ago, Hacky Zak got a job running the Bumper Beans at Powder Point. Being a fun loving, laid back kind of guy, he quickly made friends with all of the workers at the park. Nowadays, Zak can always be seen goofing around the park while munching on the free snacks he gets from his concession stand buddies. His current job at the park remains a mystery, because for the last year or so, nobody has actually seen Zak “working.” Appearance Hacky Zak has dreadlocked hair covered by a green, yellow and red bandana, a yellow shirt underneath a checkered red and black hoodie, green pants, and brown shoes with yellow laces & black soles. Orders Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Seashell with Boston Cream (Round in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Mango Drizzle (Banana Drizzle in other holidays) *Blueberry Ring **Sky Blue Icing **Luau Punch Drizzle (Blue Moon Drizzle in other holidays) *Regular Seashell with Whipped Cream (Roll in other holidays) **Yellow Icing (Orange Icing in other holidays) **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Tropical Charms (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Smoky Bacon Boneless Wings (left) *4 Calypso Wings (right) *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Blackberries *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Mango Drizzle *Sprinkles *3 Cloudberries Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Bacon slices (top) *3 Chicken slices (bottom left half) *3 Tomatoes (bottom right half) *Regular bake *4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Mango Cream Cheese (Shredded Cheddar Cheese in other holidays) *Grilled Chicken *Calypso Sauce (Honey Mustard in other holidays) *Bacon *Pineapple (No other toppings in other holidays) *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Cheddar Topping **Bacobites Menu Items Unlocked with * In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Yellow Icing. * In Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Mango Chili. * In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Mango Cream Cheese. * In Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Seafoam Cake and Paper Umbrella. Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 52 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 7 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 27 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 12 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 26 Papa's Next Chefs *2015: He earned more votes than Deano and Matt winning the Wasabi Division with Clover. He then earned more votes than Timm in the semi-finals but lost to Rudy in the Grand Final. Trivia *He is the last local of Papa's Donuteria to make an appearance. *His name is a pun on Hacky Sack, a game in which one tries to repeatedly bounce an item (whether it be a bean bag or a small ball) on his or her ankle. He is seen playing this in his Flipdeck image. *He and Ember appeared on the Chicken Wing Day promo. *His hat resembles a mango. *He is the first Donuteria local to have a Flipdeck. Order Tickets Hacky_Zak's_Cheeseria_Order.png|Hacky Zak's Cheeseria Order hacky zak cupcakeria HD.png Gallery File:Hacky_Zak_(cropped).png|Upon being unlocked. Wingday 02.jpg|Hacky Zak in the Chicken Wing Day picture Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Hacky_Zak.png|A perfect score! Locals 2.jpg|Hacky Zak with Iggy in Donuteria Blog wingeria HD launch.jpg|Hacky Zak in the Papa's Wingeria HD sign. Mindy HD 1.jpg|Hacky Zak is happy about Mindy's perfect score. Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.54.15.png|Angry Zak Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.52.18.png|Someone made Zak mad Screen shot 2014-10-03 at 19.46.58.png|Hacky Zak is angry at the dining table, while Olivia doesn't approve Update pizzeria.jpg Star Hacky Zak.jpg|Star customer Hacky Newyears2015.jpg|Hacky Zak celebrating the New Year! Awards wasabi.jpg|Hacky Zak winning the Wasabi Division with Clover Final Match2015.gif Hacky Zak Cheeseria Perfect.png|Hacky Zak is pleased with his perfect sandwich and fries, Sasha is enjoying his good food, and the dining room server feels happy for the Summer Luau! Hackyzekperfect.png|I got a perfect on Hacky Zak! :3 Hackyzakonfire.png|Racerboy70 cought this photo of Hacky Zak ordering firey flatbread. It's funny, right? July4th 2015b.jpg|Hacky Zak in 4th of July poster 2015 10694189 874830859251382 2550635149318590241 o.jpg|Hacky Zak and Nevada NrywyId.png|Hacky Zak minding his day Newbies.jpg|Hacky Zak, 2nd in line for cupcakes. 2fav.PNG|Hacky Zak and Brody setting in the dining room. Fan Art hacky zak in chibi.jpg|hacky zak in chibi maker Hacky Zak.png|By PeridotGem. It's transparent! :D Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:H Characters